


Luna's Secret

by Blueperson2021



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:33:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28606020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueperson2021/pseuds/Blueperson2021
Summary: Luna has a side to herself that not many people would expect.
Relationships: Luna Loud/Sam Sharp
Kudos: 13





	Luna's Secret

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:
> 
> Thanks to Nuuo for a Beta-Read

"All right Lunes, have fun at your concert!" Lynn Sr waved his daughter goodbye at the bus stop. "And remember to be back before midnight, Saturday night or not you need your rest!"

"Sure thing Pops!" Luna waved him back, before switching to the horns. "But until then it's six hours of rock solid rockin' out!"

Lynn Sr chuckled and did the same in solidarity as he walked back to Vanzilla, "ahh, to be young again…"

The rocker girl kept up the horns until the reminiscing elder departed in the vehicle, and turned the corner.

Luna's casual smile faded, and she pulled her hands down to surreptitiously check her duffel bag. The hard object within felt safe, and the stuffing she'd used to stop the shape from showing through the bag was still in place.

She waited for another five minutes in case Dad decided to head back to see her off for whatever reason (the man was _silly_ ), then her bus came.

It was a two hour's ride to the next town over, but SMOOCH was having a concert. Sam and the band were there to see them in person, along with a few other kids from school. Mom and Dad knew she'd be safe with them, and she'd probably sneak out for a concert like that anyway so they'd let her go without anything beyond a promise to be home by Midnight.

All in all, exactly what someone would expect a night out to look like for one Luna Loud, rock enthusiast and star in making.

And yet when it departed, it left without the musical sister.

Sam and the gang would be rocking on without her tonight

Luna glanced both ways in case there was anyone who might recognise her, then quickly walked away from the stop. She ducked into a familiar public toilet and hid in a stall.

Under the cover of the stall she pulled on a hoodie over her trademark shirt, drew the hood over her head and switched out her skirt and boots for less conspicuously coloured ones.

Her normal clothes could serve as the padding for the duffel bag for now.

By the time she got out, no one had any reason to guess the inconspicuous girl coming out of the public toilet had anything to do with the Rockstar in the Making that Luna Loud prided herself on being.

_Now_ she headed back the same bus stop, but when the next bus came she didn't let it go by and hopped on. She paid in exact change, and took a seat as far from everyone else as possible, ignoring any looks that came her way.

It took three hours for the bus to pass through the outskirts of Royal Woods, then into the countryside that surrounded it before they finally got to Luna's stop. It a smaller town than Hazeltucky or Royal Woods, but it was had a decently sized population.

And more importantly for Luna, a fancy town hall which hosted a certain event for tonight.

The slim girl hopped off her bus upon unsteady legs and quickly made her way to the hall, conspicuous in the small town for her shady appearance. But she ignored the stares once more until she got the hall, where a tall older man stood at the door, a small crowd of people milling before him in a vaguely queue like manner.

She cut before them, ignoring the annoyed mutters.

"Hello Miss," if the doorman was offput by her clothes he let no sign of it through his professionalism. "If you're here for the performance, then you'll have to wait another half an hour and get in line-"

"It's _me_ Mr Thames." A soft, polite voice came from under Luna's hoodie- utterly devoid of her usual roughness or casual enthusiasm.

"Miss Apogee!?" Mr Thames gasped in shocked, before catching himself. "Oh, I'm sorry. I've just never seen you dressed like this before."

"It's fine, may I go in?" 'Apogee' asked, uncomfortable again as the mutters turned to surprise. "My things are already in the changing room."

"Of course, of course." He exclaimed, then opened the door for her, further the whispers in the crowd. "Please go through."

"Thanks," Luna flushed under her hoodie, and slid through before anyone tried to take a peek under it.

It wouldn't do if someone caught sight of her 'out of uniform'.

Still though, as the hooded girl made her way into the building she resisted the urge walk faster or to pull the hoody further down, it would only draw more attention to herself. Finally; she got the changing rooms.

If she had come even half an hour later other performers there would already be there milling about, babbling, boasting and sneering to hide nerves, all the usual nonsense that happened behind the curtains. That's why she always came early, there would be no way for everyone to conveniently forget the mysterious girl who went into Apogee's room and apparently just stayed in there while the musician herself walked about.

No, people (usually) weren't dumb enough to buy that kind of nonsense in real life.

But Luna Loud had had _plenty_ of experience with dodging people, and with the help a certain younger brother knew how to make the difference between recognition and anonymity with only a wig and some makeup. As long as no one actually saw the hooded girl slip into the room, there wouldn't be anyone to notice that Apogee and Luna Loud were never seen at the same time.

**Bzzztd**

But a phone call sure wouldn't help her avoid attention either, even if she'd set her phone to vibrate. A quick look confirmed 'Dad' on the screen and cursed under her breath- she'd have to take it.

She ducked into her changing room and locked it, before retreating further into the little room and accepting the call.

"Hey Dad."

"Hey Lunastar!" Lynn Sr's cheery voice came through. "Just calling to see if you made it all right."

Luna staring pulling her boots and bottoms off. "Yeah, just takin' a minute to go pee."

"Sam's with you right?" A note of worry entered the older man's voice. "You know better than-"

"Relax, she's just not in the stall with me." Luna assured him, "just gotta- uh."

She pulled the hoodie over herself with her regular shirt.

"- let it all out y'know."

"Nice try Luna, but I know you're not bold enough to pee with your old man on the phone."

Luna let a grin cross her face as she looked at herself in the mirror. Yep, practically curveless tomboy in her undies; standard Luna Loud sans her metal themed clothes. "You wanna put money on that bet Popstar."

"I'll pass," Dad laughed.

Lunna smirked, and snatched up her keys from the pile of clothes to jingle them. "Ahhh.. hear that; that's the sound of satisfaction old man!"

"Satisfaction sounds like jingling keys?"

Luna stopped. "No, it sounds like being able to pee on command. Just thought you'd like to hear what its like in your old age."

"Ooof, and here I was going to cover your next concert!" Lynn Sr sighed in fake hurt. "I thought we could go see Mick together again!"

"We'll I guess me and Sam'll have to busk or something-"

There was a knock at her door.

"Excuse me?" A stern voice came through. "This room is revered for Miss Apogee-"

Luna quickly stuffed the phone into her chest, and a that smooth, calm voice slipped from between her lips again. "It's all right, I'm in here."

"Oh… sorry Miss," the knocker turned apologetic. "I thought I heard someone else-"

"I'm on the phone with someone," she let a little smile into the voice. "But thank you for your diligence."

"Uh- you're welcome Miss, have a nice night." The was a sound of retreating footsteps. Luna waited until they'd receded into the distance before bringing up the phone again, and her rough notes spoke into the receiver once more.

"Sorry Dad, someone wanted a go on the shitter."

"Well I guess you'd know about that," Dad mused.

"Yeah, The Line makes ya' appreciate that kinda thing," Luna quickly made her way over to a locker in the corner, and started dialing in the code. "How come you never got Lana to get another one on our floor?"

"Well, don't tell her I said this…" Dad's voice dipped to a whisper. "She's great for her age, but she's nowhere near ready for that level of plumbing. That toilet she put in the garage nearly burst a pipe in a few hours, and we can't really afford to get something professionally done on the second story. Besides, we'd probably have to build an entire new section of the house just to fit another toliet up there."

"Yeah, that'd be expensive," Luna mused, swinging open the locker door to reveal a set of formal clothing, and a wig that matched her shade of brunette. "Say, I'm basically done here and I don't think I'll be able to hear you once the music gets going again so-"

"Aww, blowing off your old man for SMOOCH?" Lynn Sr 'sighed', then laughed. "I'd do exactly the same thing! Go and rock 'till you drop Lunes!"

"Will do!" She drew out the dress. "Me an' Sam'll rock the night away!"

"Just be back before twelve! And call if you need a ride home-"

"Will do, bye!" She ended the call and switched off the phone. She wouldn't be able to answer it for the next few hours anyway.

Not as Luna Loud.

She quickly swapped the contents of the locker with her duffel bag, now stuffed with two sets of clothes but less full for the absence of another container within. Instead that container sat vertically next the vanity mirror in the changeroom, a set of clothes with a wig and makeup set resting on the desk before the girl.

Luna took one last look at herself. Then, as the footsteps of other performers started echoing from outside, she got to work.

The makeup came first, foundation covering up her distinct freckles and a few blemishes here and there. Her ever-present purple eyeshadow was cleaned off, then replaced with a slightly darker shade that matched the vest of the formal clothes.

An uncharacteristically high pitched giggle bubbled from her throat as she drew up the mascara, leaving her eyelashes full and luscious like her more feminine sisters.

Next was the clothes. She pulled on the formal white blouse first, then the darker purple vest coupled with a light purple skirt that went down to her knees, which quickly found themselves almost covered by a set of high white socks. Her besocked feet slid neatly into a pair of black high-heels, just a few centimetres high as she'd be standing for a while.

Lastly she affixed the wig and hairband, the log brunette locks brushing down past her ears to nearly her backside before the light purple band pulled the 'hair' back behind them, the thing resting atop her head like a crown.

The girl carefully checked to see that none of her true hair was visible beneath (not one loose stand in sight!) and straightened her back before stepping back to take in the sight of Miss Apogee.

Before her stood what she would have assumed she would have looked like if she had stayed on the quiet path that she had followed before meeting her idol at that concert so many years ago. A neat combination of clothes that spoke of a disciplined girl who certainly wouldn't be caught at a rock concert headbanging until she was dizzy in her girlfriend's grip.

But she certainly had a charm to her, some focus in how she moved to hold herself straight and walked so carefully and precisely in her shoes that was absent in the rocker's casual slouch and careless gait.

And most importantly of all, despite the clear resemblance; no one would _ever_ mistake Miss Apogee for the rough-voice Rockstar to be of Royal woods.

But that didn't mean that Luna couldn't have a little fun with her alter ego before the show.

She spin with a twirl to watch her skirt swish around her, landing with little tickles to her knees before she lightly pinched it between two fingers to give a curtsy to the mirror.

"What a well dressed young lady, and such manners as well- so very proper I must day!" She declared to herself her best posh accent, devoid of even a trace of her usual American or 'lower class' British accents.

Or of Luna Loud.

And that was precisely the image that she had strived to achieve in this form- _costume_. Gentle, dainty, pure and utterly _girlish_ , so much that Lola and Leni would be astounded by the petite rose of a young woman. Nothing like the tomboy with a guitar, strumming along with her girlfriend.

A girlfriend who had been disappointed to hear she wouldn't be joining her tonight, but cared enough to keep her secret.

Luna knew intellectually that could probably expect nothing but understanding from her family (except for Lynn, she'd gleefully ride her arse for 'turning girly' until Luna had enough and threw down with her), that she sometimes liked to be someone she'd supposedly grown out of a long time ago. But the idea that they would look at her differently, that _maybe_ they'd see her as weaker for those moments where she just wanted to indulge in this calmer side of herself when the house pecking order was dictated by push and shove…

And was it really so bad if she just wanted to be Luna to them, to the guys and girls in Royal woods and Apogee someplace else?

A sudden knocking caught her attention. "Five minutes Miss Apogee!"

She licked her lips, "thank you, I'll be there shortly!"

She quickly pulled her case from the side of the vanity, and opened it upon the desk to reveal her old violin. It was a fully sized thing, since the best one without any obvious signs of cracks that her cash strapped parents could get was one from a college student, but even with a then oversized instrument her younger self had made do.

And her older alter-ego was more than talented enough to make it work.

A few plucks to be sure that the strings were in tune, a little resin on the bow to give some quick practice strokes (the sound's resonance was prefect, just how both sides of her liked it) and she was ready to face the audience. Fifteen minutes alone on stage, with all eyes on her.

But Miss Apogee could handle the more pretentious crowd as easily as Luna could her rowdy one.

"One minute- oh," the stage assist stumbled back as Luna opened the door with two fingers on the knob, bow in the rest and violin resting in the other.

"It's fine," she smiled at him. "I'm ready."

* * *

And of course, she had been. A full quarter hour performance with every bit of skill, timing and passion that Luna would have put into one of her jams but with more focus and less improvised heady joy.

But satisfying in its sweet precision and soulful communication nonetheless.

Of course, the actual venue was still three hours away from Royal Woods, and Luna Loud had barely made it to the last bus home that night. Sam called to let her know that Dad hadn't called her, so they didn't need to keep to some story, but she still knew she'd be getting a roasting for getting home at one thirty in the morning.

Which her parents were more than happy to provide.

"… and we checked with Sam's parents, she came home _an hour_ before you." Mom stared her down. "How do you explain that young lady?"

"Her cab just came first," Luna technically didn't fib. "Mine was ages and I had to wait for another bus."

" _Right…_ " Mom pinched the bridge of her nose, and the disappointed look on her fathers face cut into Luna. "I- you know what? It's too late to have this conversation, go to bed and we'll be talking about this tomorrow young lady."

Luna nodded, knowing a roasting was to continue next morning (probably in front of everyone else too). "Sure thing Mom."

Mom didn't say anything as she walked past her with thin lips.

Dad went to follow her, but stopped as he got close. He looked at her and she couldn't help but squirm.

"... Dude?"

He spoke quietly; "do you want to tell me why your eyeshadow is different?"

Luna froze.

She hadn't bothered to swap it out when she'd wiped Apogees foundation off. Her eyelashes were probably still fuller than when she'd left as well.

Her mind raced for an excuse, but her mouth just opened closed without anything from a tired mind to vocalise.

He looked away. "… Okay. Goodnight Luna."

And she was left alone.


End file.
